We'll Be A Dream
by Brandi Heir
Summary: Second Song Fic series, this time based in the modern world. Chapter 4: Politics, parties, politics, and music. That's all Kel's life seems to be about now and she hates it. Sooner or later, she has to stand up for what she believes. Rated T for concepts.
1. We'll Be A Dream

well guys, i couldnt stay away any longer and i need to get rid of this writers block. is it just me or does everyone have like twenty plus one stories that they've started but have a writer's block on all of them?

anyway, this is my second song fic series, the first one being stand in the rain. this time it's gonna be modern so kel and the gang in our world. just cause i feel like some change.

this one is written to we'll be a dream by we the kings feat. demi lavato.

* * *

_Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love  
_

"Hey, you busy?" That was the first thing Dom said when Kel picked up her phone. Rolling onto her back on her bed, she looked up at the ceiling as she answered.

"Busy? At one in the morning?" She asked sarcastically. "Always."

His laugh made her stomach hum tightly with butterflies. "Well, can the busy one manage to slip her boyfriend into her tight schedule?"

"Hmmm…." She pretended to think. "Yeah, I think for a moment or two."

"I'm outside then." Kel got up from her bed and opened the window, leaning out of the second story in time to see Dom's blue car, a BMW, pull up.

With a grin, she left a note for Avinar to find when he acted as her alarm clock and swung a leg out the window. She made her way down the flower trellis onto the grass and ran for the car.

Dom saw her coming and leaned across the seat, opening the passenger door for her to slide in. She caught his lips with her own before he managed to pull away. He started to get serious but she laughed and shoved him off her. He growled softly which only served to elicit more laughter out of her.

"Come on, tiger." She giggled. "I thought you had a plan."

"Nah, I thought we'd just drive around."

Kel threw her head back in new laughter. She loved this easy camaraderie with Dom. No expectations, no plans. Just spontaneity.

"Okay then. Let's drive!"

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something…green and striped." Dom said from his place beside her on the grass, lying on his side as he ran his fingers through her wavy mouse brown hair and supported his head on his hand.

"It's the sky." Kel guessed haphazardly. Dom gave her an odd look.

"Yes, because the sky is totally green." His voice dripped sarcasm.

"Fine, your boxers." That startled a laugh out of him.

"No, definitely not!"

"Your socks."

'Are you kidding me?"

Kel gazed around lazily for a hint, not willing to move away from her position in the crook of Dom's shoulder and chest. "No idea."

He burst out into laughter and picked up her shirt which was green and striped.

"Good job, Kel."

"Oh, shut up," she snapped good naturedly without any real spirit. They settled into a incredibly comfortable silence.

"Hey Kel?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love this?"

"What?"

"The fact that we can just sit here and laugh for hours? The fact that I can say let's just drive and find something to do and you're totally cool with it?"

"Only a million times."

"Let's make it a million and one."

"Okay." She agreed and turned her head up for his kiss.

* * *

"When I get older, I'm going to be a rockstar!" Dom boasted in her ear. "I'll be huge and get all the hot girls and the cool crap from records and clothing companies. I'll be the shit!"

"Let me know when you mature past teenhood." Kel murmured, the sun warm against her face. "Cause I don't know if you remember, it might have just slipped out in the moment, but you can't sing for crap."

"Yes, I can."

"Nope, you can't hold a tune to save your life." Kel smiled behind her arm, eyes closed. She didn't have the energy to open them.

"Fine." Dom said grumpily. "Then I'll be a CEO of a computer company like Apple or like Tony Stark in Iron Man."

"Cause you're the genius in math and science."

"Killjoy." There was a moment's silence as Dom contemplated his options. "The next Matt Damon."

"Brilliant acting you have too."

"An author like J.R.R. Tolkien."

She snorted. "Your writing is so crappy."

"You're mean. Babe Ruth?"

"Can't hit a ball with a bat."

"NASCAR Champion?"

"You? Driving in a risk life and limb competition?"

"Julian Assange?"

"You privy to Pentagon secrets? Security will have to die first."

"Fine, what should I be?"

Kel groggily opened one eye and looked at him through half closed lids.

"The next Cristiano Ronaldo."

Dom laughed until he cried.

* * *

"Hey Dom?"

He looked up from the TV screen where he was watching the football games between Manchester United and Chelsea. For once, it wasn't he that initiated the conversation. Kel was sitting on the window sill in his room, his jacket hanging off her smaller frame, though not by much.

"What's up?"

"I don't mean to brag or anything but I've been thinking. Out of all the teen couples I know, we're the only ones I can think of that will be okay if anything happens."

"Like what?"

She shrugged, still watching the outside.

"I don't know. Like, if we suddenly didn't want to be a couple anymore, we'd probably be okay as friends because, well, we know our world pretty well."

Dom looked at her for a moment, outlined by the sun, and with a sigh, turned off the TV. At the lapse of sound, Kel turned to look at him and watched as he made his way over to her.

"Move over," he said and she leaned forward enough that he could sit behind her and then leaned back against him. He would never admit it, but feeling Kel against him was the most amazing sensation in the world. "You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

She shrugged. "It's normal.

He pressed a chaste kiss against her temple. "Well, if our lights went out like that, which they're not, we'd be safe and sound."

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

_

* * *

_

let me know what you guys think. _  
_


	2. Firework

well, there werent many reviews for the last one but i'm gonna keep going. so here's one thats based on kel as a musician but everyone's in it. and what can i say, i love kel in music.

song is firework by katy perry (she's so pretty!) enjoy!

* * *

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

Kel walked down the street, hands in her pockets, face hidden under her hood. The tears she was working so hard to hold back were spilling down onto her face. She bit her lip, holding back the sobs that came with it. Why was it every time she thought she was getting better, someone would come along and show her up and put all her hard work to waste?

She sat down on the curb, needing a moment to breathe. Music was that kind of industry, she told herself. There was always someone better. But the words were simply that, words. Like a plastic bag on the wind. One moment it was still on the sidewalk and then bam, a car goes by and it whips around like it's stuck in a perpetual motion. And then the cycle starts all over. 

_Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under screams  
But no one seems to hear a thing  
_

She sang into the mic, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of fullness that came with singing. In the background, Merric was playing the keyboard and Neal and Roald were waiting with his violin. At his cue, he placed it under his chin and began to play with her.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

"You're a whore! How many times have you cheated on me?"

"Where are you hearing these things? You're the only one!"

"Shut up!" His hands slammed onto the wall on either side of her head and she jumped with fright. "Tell me or I'll make you."

Kel had had enough, she barged between the couple and glared at the man. At the sight of a well known celebrity, the man was so startled, he took a step back. Kel turned her eyes onto the woman who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"If he doesn't believe you, he doesn't deserve you." She told her. "You're your own person. Don't let what people say tear you down."

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
_

The crowd was singing with her now and Kel let the feeling sweep over her, holding nothing back. because there was nothing better then this to help her prove her own worth to herself. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Neal, Merric, and Roald grinning along with her and could tell in the tone of the drums that Esmond was too. She could hear Owen's yeahs without trying as he enjoyed the attention from the crowd.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
_

Somehow, tonight of all nights, the view from her penthouse apartment in Manhattan wasn't serving to inspire her music. Kel tore the sheet of lyrics off her notebook and crumbled it up, throwing it behind her in frustration to join the rest of her failed attempts, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey Kel, have you got-Wow." Neal cut himself off as he entered the living room which was scattered with crumbled balls of the papers.

Kel didn't glance up from her hands. "Hey Neal." It came out a little muffled.

He made his way through the mess cautiously, a look of intense concentration on his face. When he made it to the couch, he sat down heavily.

"Having some trouble writing?"

"Yes."

"Come on, it's not that hard. We'll just pick a topic and-"

For some reason, this pushed Kel over the edge. She bolted out up off the couch so fast, Neal nearly fell off it in shock.

"No, it _is _that hard!It has to be original. It's easy to choose anything to write about and be happy with whatever. But then it'll sound like everything else and be stupid and boring. It has to have rhythm and words put in a way people will understand." She ranted on about the mechanics of song writing. "And I'm not getting any of it. Everything sounds the same." She bent down and snatched up a random piece of paper. "'Everything's perfect when I see you.'" She picked up another one. "'You're the best thing in the world.' All I can think about is stupid cliché things that everyone has already done and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being like everyone else. I want to be original! I don't want to be stuck in this stupid ditch anymore!" She turned to look at Neal and the next words died n her lips when she saw him staring at her and Esmond, Merric, Roald, and Owen also staring. Something wet dripped onto her hand and she lifted a hand to find her face was wet with tears. Blood rose to her face, heating the tips of her ears to the max, and she cleared her throat awkwardly, turning away again. "You should have stopped me when you guys came in." Her voice came out huskily.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

Everyone was still staring at her, Kel could feel their eyes boring into her back. She crossed her arms across her chest and hunched her soulders, trying to ignore them. The lights from the city below were starting to come on, changing the boring black landscape to a field of color. Suddenly, hands turned her around and as she did, Neal pulled her into a hug. Startled, she stood stock still for a moment before she relaxed and let Neal hug her.

"You're the only one holding yourself back, Kel. Your lyrics _are_ orginal. You're just in a writer's block right now."

_You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky  
_

She glanced at Neal out of the corner of her eye and he gave her a quick wink. Encouraged, she stepped onto the amp next to her and crouched down, extending an arm out before her as the chorus came again.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down  
_

She pointed her hand out and moved it from right to left, as if pointed at the crowd. They went wild, screaming out the lyrics and her name. Posters all through the audience begged for attention and she winked at a pair of girls holding up a poster of her. They screamed and sang louder as they jumped up and down with glee.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through  
_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky  
_

She didn't understand how she could have been in a writer's block before. This song was always at her fingertips, begging to be written. With the help of the guys, she managed to finish it that night, drawing on all their life experience to put power into it. It was perfect, she thought and dragged the guys into the music room to try it out.

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

"Thanks you guys for coming out tonight! I wanna dedicate that song to my band mates whom without, it would have never been written." She glanced back at them and caught Neal sniffling. He wiped his nose furiously and glared at her to continue as everyone else gave her a thumbs up. "That's the end of the concert, we hope you all had as much fun as we did." She looked out over the crowd and couldn't resist one final goodbye. "Let your colors burst!"

The crowd went wild again as she stepped back from the mic and followed everyone else off stage.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

* * *

well? tell me what you thought!


	3. Coming Home

okay, i really honestly thought i posted like a week and a half ago. then i look here and it's actually a month ago! where did the time go?

anyway, this chapter is WAY OOC, by the way. it'd probably never happen. please excuse any errors, i've been writing this since about 9 tonight and its now 1 in the morning.

the song is coming home feat skylar grey by diddy and dirty money. this just popped into my head. hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Tell the World that I'm coming home_

"Hello?"

"Kel? It's Neal."

Silence greeted him.

"Kel? Are you there? Kel?"

It was still silent.

"Fuck! Please, Kel! Answer me!"

"…what do you want, Neal?"

The relief was clear in his voice as he responded. "Oh god Kel, please come home! We all want you back, please! Nothing's the same anymore-"

"Before you keep going, no." Her voice was hard, even cold.

"Why? Everyone's forgiven you, we just-"

"Good bye, Neal." With that, she hung up the phone. He stared at the device in his hand, not believing that the Kel he had just talked to was the same Kel he had grown up with.

* * *

The phone rang, and she hurried to snatch it up, hoping it was the man from the store, telling her she got the job.

"Kel here." She said breathlessly.

For some reason, the other line was silent.

"Hello?"

Still no answer. With a shrug, she was about to hang up when a weird sound came from the earpiece.

"Oh my god, it's really you!"

"Um…who is this?"

"Kel, it's Yuki…Don't hang up!"

"…I thought I made it clear when I left that I didn't want any connections."

"Please, Kel! Come back!" Yuki begged. "We forgave you the moment you told us. We were just so scared…"

"You all made it pretty clear what you thought about it." She snapped icily.

"Kel, I'm sorry! I was supposed to be your support! I've beaten myself up about every day for two years! The guilt's tearing me up-"

"Oh, so now your conscious speaks up? Well Yuki, it's a little late. Thanks, but no thanks."

The line went dead and Yuki was left with the apologies bubbling to her lips with tears running down her face, unable to hide the fact that she, and the rest of Kel's friends and family, had caused this to happen to Kel.

* * *

Kel was almost afraid to pick up the phone when it next rang, even though she had received calls that weren't from her past as well. But her old friends didn't know she was a night owl now. So she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

There was a scrambling sound on the other end and she took the phone away from her ear, confused. Voices mumbled quickly in the background and there was a change in the sound that told Kel she was now on speakerphone.

"Um…hello?" She asked again cautiously, a suspicion sneaking up on her.

"Hello? Hey, uh…it's Merric."

"And Faleron and Owen and Esmond!" Owen's voice rang out in the background of the other line. Kel closed her eyes, cursing the decision to pick up the phone.

"Don't hang up on us, Kel!" Esmond said belatedly.

"…Fine. Let's get this over with then."

"Um, okay." Merric cleared his throat. "Kel, we want you back. We were wrong to go all ape-shit on you."

"We were stupid," Faleron murmured. "We're supposed to be there helping you right now."

"Please, Kel!" Owen's honest voice shouted from somewhere in the background. "We miss you like crazy. Nothing's the same! Your parents are miserable, they don't talk much anymore. Shinko and Roald mostly cry, they don't do any newly wed stuff. Cleon moved away so we don't have to deal with-" Kel's heart softened as he started to tell her about her close friends but hardened the moment he talked for her former boyfriend.

"Don't. Talk about Cleon." She hissed, anger humming in her veins.

"Kel, let us be here for you." Merric pleaded.

"Oh, now you want to be here for me?" She growled. "Where was that support when it was all happening, hm? Or when I told you? Or when I had to deal with all the bills? Or when-" Her voice was growing louder and louder until she was screaming. Suddenly, a sharp cry broke through the background on her end and the boys jumped on it.

"Is that-"

"I have to go." She snapped and hung up.

She got her number switched because she had a feeling her parents were going to be the next one to call. It wasn't much but it helped her sleep at night without feeling angry. Her work went okay when she got her new job. But everything went downhill sooner then she thought.

* * *

She was sitting in the kitchen, playing with little Charlie. Last night, her most recent boyfriend had gone off for drinks with his buddies and returned home piss drunk. He had beaten her and she had kicked him out of the house. Her eye was black now and her ribs had been bruised painfully. But nothing beat playing with Charlie. He was sweet and funny, always cheering her up. She found herself wishing she could introduce him to her old friends. When she caught herself thinking about her past, she instantly turned her thoughts to her new friends and forgot about the life she had left behind.

Her phone rang and she picked up, thinking it was her friend, Emaelin, telling her when she would be back.

"Hey." She greeted absently, smiling as Charlie reached for a teething ring with a giggle.

"Did you honestly think that changing your number was going to make a difference when we have George Cooper on our side?" Neal's irritated voice nagged in her ear. She stiffened.

"I don't remember asking for _your_ opinion, Neal_an_." She used his full name, knowing it pissed him off. "And for future reference, I want nothing to do with you, Yuki, Merric, Fal, Esmond, Owen, or anyone else who feels like calling me is going to bring me home. You should have thought of that when you all practically disowned me! So gladly fuck off!" She screamed and hung up the phone, slamming it down hard on the table. Charlie looked up from the ring inquisitively as her breathing became ragged. She felt her eyes watering and closed them tightly in effort to keep the tears from falling.

He made some sort of noise and she opened her eyes, rubbing her nose.

"It's all good, little man," she said affectionately. "I don't need them anyway."

_Yeah, right. _A small voice said in the back of her mind.

* * *

It was about two weeks after that second conversation with Neal and she was putting Charlie to bed. She stood there for a moment, staring down at his serene face with gentle affection. There was a knock at the door and she hurriedly checked the window to make sure it wasn't a door to door salesmen. A group of people stood on her doorstep. A few figures recalled recollection but she couldn't place them. She assumed they were goers to the party across the street and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, the party is across the street. You have the wrong ad…" The rest of her words died on her lips when she finally looked up into the eyes of the man standing before her. Her mouth parted in a gasp when she met the gaze of Raoul Goldenlake. For a moment, she wanted nothing more then to jump into his arms and sob. And his hope grew when he saw her eyes soften and it displeased him to see a fading bruise around one. But it was quickly dashed to pieces when her hazel eyes hardened.

"I don't know what it's going to take." Her voice came out in a low hiss. "But I don't want anything to do with any of you. You were all abundantly clear what you thought of me and I took myself out of the equation, so good night."

With that, she made to slam the door but Raoul had put his foot in the doorway to prevent her from closing the door and effectively, the communication between her and the group of her former friends.

"Kel," his voice rumbled in the same way as it had two years ago when it had spoken out in anger to her. "We're sorry, we spoke without thinking."

"A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts," She quoted icily, so unlike the warm hearted girl he had seen blossom into a young woman. "So thanks for nothing." She found her eyes roaming through the people at her door, spotting Neal, Merric, Fal, Owen, Esmond, Roald, and George Cooper in the back. She would bet her life that it was him, the director of seemingly FBI, CIA, and Secret Service put together when he was really only the director of the Secret Service, who had found her house and brought her friends here. Neal spoke from near Raoul's elbow.

"Kel, we're begging. Come home! We were dumb, and stupid, and horrible friends. Let us help now!"

"You're all two years too late." A child's cry broke through her words and unconsciously, she turned her head back as if looking at the child. When she looked back, Raoul was gazing into the house in the direction of the cry.

"Is that him?" He asked, curiosity and a hint of something else coloring his voice.

"It doesn't matter if it is or isn't." Kel surprised them with an angry snarl and Raoul actually took a step back. "I don't know why I keep repeating it because you guys said it, but you said that you wanted nothing to do with him. So if you would kindly go home, I have a child to take care of." She slammed the door in their faces and hurried off to take care of her son.

* * *

A month passed and she heard nothing of her past. It was actually freeing. Charlie was growing up, a mop of red hair steadily growing and her hazel eyes peering back at her from under it. He played with anything he could get his hands on and she one time caught him gleefully pulling tissues out of their box! He was getting to be a handful. Her work was going excellently and everything seemed to finally fall into place.

Emaelin was taking care of Charlie one day when she took the afternoon shift. She got off at six, spent a half hour talking with her co-workers, then headed home in a good mood. She had a pot pie in the refrigerator waiting for her and a sappy comedy in her DVD player. Nothing had gone wrong yet which always boded well and she was humming under her breath when she unlocked the door and let herself into the house. Charlie waddled out of the kitchen.

"Mommy!" He giggled, holding out his arms. She smiled, put down her bag, and swing him up in her arms. "Emmy's here!"

"Is she now?" She asked affectionately, making her way to the kitchen.

"You were here when she came!" Charlie pointed out, shocked. Kel gasped falsely and it quickly turned into a real one when she saw who was sitting at the table with Emaelin. Dom looked at her carefully from under a fridge of black hair. Emaelin had one look between Kel and Dom and quickly took Charlie from Kel, asking him is he wanted to play with his puzzles. Their voices faded and Kel was left alone with Dom. She only stared at him, shocked and a little angry, like always when her past caught up with her. Finally he broke the silence.

"I know you told everyone else to stay away but I hope you know we're not giving up." He attempted a smile but it vanished when he saw Kel's face become unreadable. She didn't respond, simply stared at him. "We miss you like crazy. Nothing's the same. Especially paintball." Still nothing. "Video games too. It's so hard to find someone who can hold their own." Everything he wanted to say came out wrong. So he took a deep breath and decided to dive in. "Look Kel," he said. "I'll be honest. I can't speak for any body else but I miss you too much. Nothing feels right anymore and I know we said some pretty awful things to you that night. I regretted it the moment I said it but you didn't give me a chance to apologize. I would've come sooner to say this but I couldn't face you. So here it all is, straight up. I'm sorry Kel. Everything I said was just fear talking but I can't deny I didn't say it. I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive us-me." He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't say if his small speech had any impact. So he cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, that's it. I guess I'll be going now." He turned toward the door, hoping.

"Why were you scared?" Her voice was expressionless and he hardly dared let himself make anything of it as he stopped.

"You were always mother hen. Suddenly, you were going to be one for real. And at only eighteen. You were an adult but it was so hard to see the Kel we loved and wanted to protect like that. You hear so many stories about women dying in childbirth and we didn't want that to be you, we were freaked out to be honest. So we let it out in the only way we could. We fought." He turned toward her. "But if you had given us a little time, we would have come around. You didn't have to be alone in this, Kel."

A long silence followed and with a sinking heart, Dom turned around and left the house, unsure if he would ever see Kel and her son again.

* * *

The next Friday was Kel's birthday and somehow, everyone found themselves gathered at Kel's parents' house. It was mostly silent which ordinarily bugged all of them but today seemed to be fitting as they all thought of the hate they had brought to manifest in the heart of the sweetest, nicest, most compassionate woman they had ever known.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Surprise, for everyone was already there, Ilane disappeared out of the living room to open it. They were very unprepared for the silence that followed. Then their hearts dropped into their stomachs when they heard Ilane say very quietly, "Kel?"

There was a scrambling as everyone hurried to go see. But Raoul held up an arm, signifying that they should wait as Ilane continued. "Is-is that your son?" Shinko and Yuki quietly detached themselves from the crowd and made their way to the door. There was a long pause.

"Yeah, this is Charlie." Kel's voice changed as she talked to her son. "Charlie, this is your grandma, Ilane. Why don't you say hello?"

There was a mumbled hello and from their view, the menfolk could see Shinko and Yuki break out in smiles through tearing eyes.

"Oh, Kel!" Ilane cried loudly and despite Raoul's warning, that was the last straw. Neal and Piers led the way into the hallway in time to see a little boy duck behind Kel's legs as Ilane threw her arms around Kel. For a moment, Kel stood stiff but then she relaxed and was gripping Ilane just as tightly. When they finally parted, Kel's face was wet and Ilane gently wiped away a few tears. Kel used her jacket sleeve to dry her eyes.

"Kel," Piers spoke up, moving toward his daughter.

"You all called me a slut, a whore. You said I should abort the baby. You all said if I choose to keep it, I would have to do it on my own and that you never wanted to see my face again." Kel informed them, face unreadable.

"None of it was true and we will apologize a thousand times," Piers replied honestly. "We love you, Kel."

She looked up at her friends and family and smiled tightly, pulling her shoulders up.

"Welcome to my homecoming then," She said simply.

_It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
Drove me away than embraced me  
Forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
Welcome to my homecoming  
Yeah it's been a long time coming  
Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
Made it back,  
And here I stand, a better woman!_

_

* * *

_

Emaelin is named after one of my most loyal follows of my now completed story, Daughter of the Lady Knight. Go check it out if you havent already. She's super nice!

anyway, let me know what you thought. i'm pretty sure there was more i wanted to say but i'm gonna stop before i make a complete fool of myself.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Airplanes

This has actually been written for a long time but i forgot i had it. i found it when i was cleaning up my computer :D

the song is Airplanes by B.O.B. and Haley Williams. i totally love it.

P.S.

this makes references to my other story, No Music, No Life. Go check it out if you havent already!

* * *

"Five minutes, Kel." Hakuin poked his head into the dressing room where Kel was stretching, trying to relax before the concert. She glanced up at her teacher and grinned tightly.

"I'll be ready," she promised and straightened. Grabbing her guitar – she still had the same one that she had back in ninth grade – she slung it over her shoulder and wiggled her arms as she walked to the wings of the stage. Merric, Neal, Esmond, Faleron, Cleon, Owen, and Roald were all there. Merric was the first one to see her. He waved to her and everyone else turned.

"Time to go on stage, guys!" She grinned, pulling up her shoulders excitedly. Cleon, Roald, Faleron, and Esmond walked away, giving the thumbs up as she, Neal, Merric, and Owen got into their places on the part of the floor underneath the stage. Owen pulled his drum sticks out from behind his ear, Merric went for their guitars, and Neal turned on the keyboard. Merric pulled the bass over his shoulder. Kel took her place in the front nervously. She didn't need her guitar this time. Hakuin gave them a once over with his eyes before he stepped off the platform.

"Good luck," he said and pressed the button that would bring them up. The smoke machine began to work and as they rose, Neal began to play. Four measures in, their heads barely passing the stage, Kel began to sing at her very first real concert.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

She walked into the recording studio and put the headphones on. Placing her paper before her, she signaled a thumbs up to the guy behind the buttons and the music flowed to her ears.

_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night  
_

"That was such a wonderful concert." A man whom Kel had never met told her at the after party her manager was forcing her to go to, saying it was her next make it or break it moment. She smiled and walked toward the bathroom. Her phone began to ring as she put her bag down. With a sigh, she answered.

"The car is out front. Sorry Kel, but you need the paparazzi to get some pictures. The publicity will be worth it." And just like that, her manager hung up.

She took care of herself and did as she was told. Walking out front, it was like a switch was flipped. The moment she was seen the paparazzi's camera's were flashing. She posed and flipped her hair, smiling. Finally she was finished and the car was headed off to another party. She was so tired of it! The parties that she constantly had to go to – the glitz, the glam, and the fashion. Oh god, the last time she didn't wear an off the shoulder shirt, going instead with a flannel…her manager was still on her back for it.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shouting stars?" _She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. Neal's piano was strong and so perfect and replaced her breathing. Owen's drums became her heart beat. Merric's bass guitar replaced her blood flow. She sang with all her heart, pouring her emotion into it. "_I could really use a wish right now."_

_Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

She wanted to go back to the days when music was her life. Before it was her job, before she got paid. Before it even _mattered_ how much she had in the bank. When she was in music and there just for the hell of it. Now she was singing to keep from being forgotten. _I'm so sick of this politics. _She thought angrily as she stepped into the studio. She was greeted warmly by her band mates. Fame didn't seem to affect them as it did her. They laughed a little with some of the tech guys until their manager arrived and then they wandered into the studio. She stared at her lyrics sheet as the boys got their instruments ready. It was a happy song she had to sing with Quinden Marti Hill. Luckily he wasn't there yet, not due to record with her for another few days. She couldn't say no to him because they were known to have gone to school together, in the same class, and if she did, well…she couldn't because of the politics.

The boys started to play and she missed her cue, too caught up in trying to ignore the overwhelming anger. Then she missed it again, and again, and again.

"Kel?" Neal asked from his place from the keyboard. "Is something up?"

She opened her mouth to say no, everything was fine but closed it before the words came out. Because everything was wrong. She wanted to get back to her music. The music she made because she loved it and wanted to pass on that love.

"Kel?" Merric asked, moving toward her. Her mind decided, she turned to them.

"I'm not doing this song. I'm sick of this crap we have to sing. It's not us and it never will be. You guys wanna record with Quinden, fine. But I'm not singing something that isn't me. I don't want that to be what I'm about." By now she was ranting, not caring if the techies and their manager could hear her. They would be the only ones and she knew those techies. They were cool. "I wish we could go back to those days before. When we first finished our internships and we made music that was us. Stuff that happened to us! God, I wish-" she shut up before she said something she didn't want to say.

"I'm with Kel." Owen's voice sounded from the corner. He stood up and put his drum sticks back in their trademark spot behind his ear. 'I didn't want to say anything before but I haven't been feeling the music lately."

Merric let out a woosh of breath. "I thought it was only me."

Neal looked at them all, eyes unreadable. Finally when they all looked at him for his opinion, he grinned suddenly. "I think a vacation to Pearlmouth is in order. We need to get back in touch with our muse." Turning off his keyboard, he picked up his beanie and jammed it on his head. Merric dropped his bass guitar and Owen stood up from his place behind the drums. Kel laughed and followed them out.

They hopped the first plane out of Corus to Pearlmouth and without missing a beat, got a cab to drive them down to the beach. It was there, playing in the water when the idea hit Kel.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars_

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right." _Kel grinned as they all sang the last chorus together. They stayed silent until the techies told them that the record was set. Then Kel exploded.

"Yeah! That's what I was talking about!"

Neal grinned. "Guess you got your wish."

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_

* * *

_

well guys, what do you think? _  
_


End file.
